Sahabat
by Sawaii Hitomi
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan tak ada yang abadi, dan Hermione menyadarinya ketika ia ditinggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya karena Draco, orang yang ia cintai./"Kau bercanda, Mione? Kau punya rasa begitu tiap bertemu dengannya? Dengan ferret Malfoy itu? Kau bercanda!"/"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Jadi, apa arti perasaan itu?"/"Kau menyukainya, Mione! Itu mimpi buruk!"/Hasil dari kegalauan Saa


**Sahabat**

By

**SawaiiStillDoll**

**Warning: **

**Typo, alur nggak jelas, drabble (mungkin), minim dialog, alur ga jelas, slight dramione. Berasal dari kegalauan Saa karena sahabat-sahabat Saa yang ngejauhin Saa** #curcol

**Disclaimer: **

**J.K Rowling forever** ^.^

* * *

Hermione Granger –Malfoy, sekarang—menyesap tehnya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Draco Malfoy, orang yang paling ia kasihi setelah kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana dengan para sahabatnya, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan Ginny Weasley? Hah, Hermione hanya bisa mendesah bila ditanyai tentang sahabat-sahabatnya. Kini, sahabat-sahabatnya telah meninggalkannya, menganggapnya virus berbahaya.

Alasannya?

Sederhana saja.

Perasaan Hermione terhadap Draco adalah salah, begitu anggapan sahabat-sahabatnya, kecuali Harry. Harry tak keberatan, dan Harry pun mulai berteman dengan Draco sehabis perang itu. Ginny pun mulai membiasakan diri dengan Draco yang kadang-kadang diajak Harry untuk berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Tapi, Ron, dan yang lainnya? Mereka tak pernah mau berusaha berteman dengan Draco. Mereka masih menganggap Draco hama pengganggu, karena statusnya sebagai 'mantan Death Eater'.

"Hhh…" Hermione menghela napas berat mengingat sahabat-sahabat yang kini menjauhinya. Ia menyesap tehnya lagi, masih tetap menunggu Draco pulang dari kementrian sihir. Semua berawal saat tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts, ketika Hermione menampar Draco tepatnya. Ia terus memikirkan Draco setelahnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengikuti beberapa pelajaran. Setelah kejadian itu, tiap Hermione berpapasan atau bertemu Draco, seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan bermain Quidditch di perutnya, dan ada rasa nyaman. Hermione belum mengetahui hal penyebab hal itu, sampai ketika ia memberitahu Ginny.

**_"Kau bercanda, Mione? Kau punya rasa begitu tiap bertemu dengannya? Dengan ferret Malfoy itu? Kau bercanda!" itulah respon yang Ginny berikan pada Hermione ditahun keempat Hermione._**

**_"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Jadi, apa arti perasaan itu?" tanya Hermione saat itu._**

**_"Kau menyukainya, Mione! Itu mimpi buruk!" jawab Ginny, kemudian keluar dari Aula Besar_.**

Saat itu, Hermione setuju dengan Ginny, bahwa itu adalah mimpi buruk. Saat tahun ketujuh, seusai perang, Draco tahu tentang perasaan Hermione. Dua tahun setelah itu, Draco datang menemui Hermione, mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Hermione. Ketika sahabat-sahabatnya tahu tentang hal itu, mereka mulai menjauh, kecuali Harry dan Ginny, tentu saja. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya –kecuali Harry dan Ginny, sekali lagi—tidak datang dihari bahagianya bersama Draco, padahal mereka sudah diberi undangan. Hermione kecewa, tentu saja. Dan seja kejadian itu, empat belas tahun sudah berlalu.

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang platina berlari menuruni tangga.

"Mum, apa Dad sudah pulang?" tanya bocah cilik itu. Mata abu-abunya meneliti ruang makan itu.

"Oh, hai Scorpius. Bagaimana harimu? Kau pulang jam berapa dari keluarga Potter, hm?" Draco Malfoy menanyai putra tunggalnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Bocah yang dipanggil Scorpius itu hanya memutar bola matanya, memancing Hermione tertawa kecil karena sikap sok dewasa putranya.

"Slow, Dad. Hariku menyenangkan bersama Albus dan—uh, sedikit dikerjai oleh James. Dan, aku pulang empat jam yang lalu,"jawab Scorpius panjang lebar. "Kapan Dad pulang?"

"Kau bilang _'pulang'_ dan Dad sudah disini," jawab Draco, kemudian menanggalkan jubahnya.

"Kau baru sampai Dad?" tanya Scorpius, kemudian duduk di kursi. Draco mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, Drake…" Harmione menarik napas sejenak, kemudian meletakkan secangkir Earl Grey di depan Draco.

"Selamat datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

* * *

**Pojok SawaiiStillDoll:**

ENDING APAAN NOH? *tunjuk ending

Maafkan daku. Ya, saya tau ini dramanya maksain banget. Ya, saya tau ini hancur. Saya nulis ini untuk mengungkapkan rasa sedih dan kecewa saya. Sahabat-sahabat saya telah resmi berhenti menjadi sahabat saya, hari ini juga (31 Juli 2012). Alasannya? Cowok dan masalah-masalah yang saya buat sama mereka waktu SD! Merlin, konyol kan? Jadi ditempat kerja sekarang, saya cuma ndekem diruangan saya –dan seorang rekan kerja—dan kadang-kadang keluar kalau lagi penting aja. Untungnya rekan kerja yang seruangan dengan saya itu sahabat saya, dan masih ingin bersahabat dengan saya. Ahh, Er*n, makasih banyak kamu udah bertahan ngadepin aku yang 'katanya' biang masalah ini! Makasih banget! #peyuk

Well, saya tahu ini freak. Tapi, masih bisa minta review, kan? *nyengir

**31 Juli 2012,**

**Kamar Ayah Tercinta,**

**Magelang**

.

.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**#  
**

**SMILE,**

**SawaiiStillDoll**


End file.
